1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an electronic apparatus, a method of restoring a globally unique identifier (GUID) partition table (GPT), and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which can restore a GPT damaged by a user's mistake, viruses, or system errors, a method to restore a GPT, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance of modern computer systems has been improved, a high-capacity storage medium is used. Therefore, an operating system of the computer system is increasingly using a GPT rather than a master boot record (hereinafter, referred to as MBR). Specifically, there are only four partition entries in the MBR and a maximum size of a single partition of the MBR is 2 TB. However, there are 128 partition entries in the GPT and a maximum size of a single partition of the GPT is 18 EB (1 EB=1,048,576 TB) (theoretically, the GPT can support up to 8 ZB (1 ZB=1024 EB)).
If the computer system using such a GPT is turned on, the following booting operation is performed. First, the GPT, which is stored in a storage medium, is read out so that the computer system is normally operated, and a boot sector record of a partition in which an operating system (OS) is stored is read out based on the GPT.
However, if the GPT is damaged by a user's mistake, viruses, or system errors, it is impossible to boot the computer system. In this case, the user cannot use the computer system and has the inconvenience of having to reinstall the OS.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method to restore a GPT easily if the GPT is damaged.